


a tree with a view

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/F, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla in the woods watching laura and betty before going to hunt [pre season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tree with a view

In your eyes I lost my self  
could stay a while  
I’m melting. 

\- the used 

 

 

Through all the monochrome plains that the world on weeks like these fell into: duty, repeated motion, targets, and the girl. The girl - she was a flame. So burning Carmilla could not bear to look away from her. Even as she waited the hours for the party to end and watched her exit the frat house with her very tall and very gone friend. 

 

Carmilla knew the staggering was not because of a spiked punch. It was because the light had already begun its work. For a moment, as Carmilla hid, quiet behind the tree, careful not to crunch the branches beneath her boot, she knew she was not meant to hurt the targets, jeopardize the targets, tell the targets, let the targets go and, most all have feelings for the target(s). 

 

But, there bounded Laura Hollis, nearly taking the entire wrong route to the edges of the campus, before, her friend shouted at her to follow her back to the dorms. 

 

She would go missing before the night was out and the girl, the bright, foolish burning girl, Laura Hollis would be left alone in room 307, ready for Carmilla to begin her work. 

 

She felt sick. 

 

Sick with a ballooning hunger: a reminder of her nature. 

 

She turned and set out into the woods; slinking into her panther form to find a kill before her necessary new roomie unknowingly awaited her arrival come dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me whilst listening to i caught the fire by the used. one of my all time favourite songs. 
> 
> thank you to cole.


End file.
